An SS7 network is a packet data network used for out-of-band signaling to perform call set-up and tear-down, to implement Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) services, to route traffic to interexchange carriers (IXCs), and to access database information needed to provide certain services such as 800, LNP, and LIDB. Core components of the SS7 network include switches called Signal Transfer Points (STPs). The STPs are interconnected with data links to form a core network.
Connected to each STP may be several different network elements. Signal Switching Points (SSPs or central offices) route calls. Points-of-Presence (POPs) serve as sources and sinks for network traffic. POPs provide alternate local carriers and IXCs with access to the Local Access and Transport Area (LATA) serviced by the STP. Network databases (DBs) support customer services.
Designing an alternative network includes adding, deleting, and moving network components, changing component capabilities, adding and modifying network services, and modifying connectivity between components. Changes to an existing network can create unintended situations. Removing an STP can leave elements disconnected from the network. Removing a database can eliminate a required service. Modifying connectivity can create load in excess of capacity on certain links and network components. Designs are further complicated by changing loads and service requirements over time.
Traditionally, SS7 network planning has been accomplished through the use of spreadsheets. These spreadsheets only model a portion of the network such as, for example, the core network. Another difficulty is that load information has to be manually entered. Further, graphical display of the network and the effects of modifying the network are limited. As network size and complexity increases, the number of variables used to model the network is increasing beyond the capacity of the spreadsheet. Finally, a user attempting to create an alternative network does not have sufficient guidance and correctness validation.
What is needed is an SS7 network modeling tool that provides greater capabilities. The tool should guide a user through the development of an alternative network design. A graphical user interface should provide the user with an image of the network and allow the user to graphically select network components for modification. The tool should determine equipment capacity exhaustion due to maximum loads forecast for each study period and the costs for alternative networks.